


Мужайся

by Cyber_Akitsu



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Suicide, Temporary Character Death, Time Loop, minor HighSpecs, sort of because he knows he'll come back to life, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:11:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyber_Akitsu/pseuds/Cyber_Akitsu
Summary: Проснуться, сделать попытку, потерпеть поражение, умереть, начать с начала. Сможет ли он когда-нибудь выбраться из этого ада? Сможет ли он сделать так, чтобы в конце все они остались живы?





	Мужайся

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Take Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14072967) by [ScribeOfRhapsody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribeOfRhapsody/pseuds/ScribeOfRhapsody). 



> Автор очень хотел написать фик про временные петли. Хотел и написал.  
> Разрешение на перевод получено.

Промпто двадцать восемь, когда он умирает в первый раз.

Это происходит гораздо быстрее, чем он представлял. Он едва успевает осознать, что из живота у него торчит меч, как у него начинает темнеть перед глазами. И это даже не первый раз, когда ронин достал его, просто впервые он не может исцелить себя. В конце концов, мир погружен во тьму уже восемь лет – зелья найти не так и просто.

Он не готов – так многое стоит на кону, и Нокт еще не вернулся – и все же, это не худший способ уйти. Какой парень не шутил о том, что хочет умереть на руках у прекрасной девушки? Похоже, он наконец-то привлек внимание Синди.

Но покой, снизошедший на него, недолог – он и подумать не мог насколько ужасно это на самом деле: видеть Синди, обычно лучащуюся оптимизмом, такой разбитой и напуганной, чувствовать ее слезы на своем лице. На самом деле это отнюдь не предел мечтаний.

И пока он захлебывается кровью, он надеется, что она и ребята безопасно доберутся до Лесталлума. Ведь именно поэтому он был с ней. _Они_ были с ней.

Ха. Вот ведь ирония судьбы. Он так стремился показать Гладио и Игнису – хм, дать Игнису услышать?.. – насколько сильным он стал со времени их прошлой встречи.

И пока его кровь и слезы Синди смешиваются на его лице, он гадает, живы ли еще его друзья, или он просто уже не слышит звуков боя.

В глазах у него темнеет, и он думает, кому придется рассказать о нем Нокту, когда тот вернется.

А потом он просыпается.

Он просыпается на кровати куда более удобной, чем те, в которых он спал последние годы. И хотя небо затянуто облаками, он чувствует тепло солнечных лучей на своей коже. Он едва успевает как следует осознать это, как понимает, что в комнате он не один. С ним еще двое – Гладио и… Нокт.

Они в отеле Галдина.

Голова идет кругом. Он только что умер – Гладио и Игнис, вероятно, тоже – и все же он здесь.

Он путается в собственных ногах, спеша подняться с постели и выйти из комнаты, но ситуацию это не проясняет. Как ничуть не помогает и голос, раздающийся в его голове.

_«Братство не должно быть разбито»._

Он понятия не имеет, что это значит. Но это все, что у него есть. Единственное указание, которое он получает. Это даже не Джентьяна. Он не узнает этот голос.

Позже он еще посмеется, думая, что сам факт того, что он слышит голоса, делает _менее_ вероятным то, что он сошел с ума.

* * *

  
Промпто видел достаточно фильмов про эффект бабочки, чтобы не делать глупостей. Нужны _маленькие_ изменения. Очень маленькие. И никому ничего нельзя говорить. В прошлый раз до самой Альтиссии все было нормально, значит, все, что ему _действительно_ нужно сделать – это проследить, чтобы до нее все прошло точно также.

По правде говоря, ему не терпится начать. Он может все исправить. Спасти леди Луну, не дать Игнису ослепнуть… И много чего еще. Но никаких изменений до тех пор.

Но есть и сложности… для него прошло восемь лет. Как он может помнить, что он говорил и делал в прошлый раз? Он надеется, что его поведение не слишком отличается от него прошлого. Он знает, что он будет допускать ошибки, но, может быть, они будут незначительными. Что ничего страшного не случится, если только он не ошибется _по-крупному_.

Но он ошибается. Еще как.

Когда он, наконец, допускает настоящую ошибку – это очень серьезно. Случается нечто _плохое_. Нет, не просто плохое – это самый ужасный момент в обеих его жизнях, даже если учитывать все, через что ему пришлось пройти по воле Ардина.

В их сражении с Аранеей он не выкладывается по-полной – точнее, не показывает даже уровня своей _первой_ жизни. Как он может, зная, что позже она станет их другом? Зачем _выкладываться_ , зная, что она совсем не собирается убивать их? У нее и в мыслях не было по-настоящему причинять им вред.

Промпто видит удар, направленный на него, и знает, что может легко уйти из-под него. Они с ней так часто устраивали спарринги, что ему не составляет труда просчитать действия этой более молодой Аранеи.

Но Игнис этого не знает. Игнис знает только то, на что он способен в _этом_ времени, и видит опасную женщину, нападающую на его друга. Игнис делает то, что и всегда.

Встает между теми, кто дорог ему, и опасностью.

В одно мгновение Промпто готовится отразить простой удар, а в следующее… В следующее он смотрит на острие копья Аранеи, которое выходит из спины Игниса.

Аранея тут же отступает и смотрит на них с изумлением, но все уже случилось. Игнис умирает, едва коснувшись земли. Он уже мертв к тому моменту, как Промпто оказывается рядом с ним. Промпто кажется, что его стошнит, когда он заглядывает в остекленевшие, безжизненные глаза Игниса. Это намного хуже, чем пустой взгляд его ослепших глаз.

Промпто рыдает. У него был шанс. У него была чертова вторая жизнь, и он облажался.

Нокт в ужасе выкрикивает имя Игниса, для Промпто этот ужас звучит как обвинение. И тогда он понимает, что совершил еще одну ошибку. Он не знает, куда делась Аранея, но Гладио отталкивает его от Игниса.

– Что, демоны побери, ты делаешь? У тебя же есть Пух Феникса!

Совсем иной ужас заставляет Промпто похолодеть. Он так привык к миру, захваченному тьмой, что совершенно забыл, что вещи, которые могут помочь в таких случаях, вообще существуют. А сейчас… сейчас уже слишком поздно.

Гладио прижимает перо к груди Игниса, и его рана затягивается, но… Игнис не приходит в себя.

Гладио приходится буквально оттаскивать Нокта от тела и силой уводить его прочь.

Этой ночью в лагере они не говорят о случившемся. Гладио кажется единственным способным рассуждать здраво, но он только и делает, что ставит палатку. Никто из них не в силах приготовить даже лапшу в стаканчике. Промпто прекрасно видит, что Гладио особенно холоден с ним.

И почему бы Гладио не злиться на него? Это он виноват в том, что произошло. Он и не отрицает этого.

Он делает вид, что ничего не замечает. Так же, как притворяется, что не знает, что Нокт сотрясается в рыданиях почти всю ночь. Ведь он тоже не может уснуть.

Следующие несколько дней сливаются в сплошную полосу боли и напряжения. Промпто позволяет опыту, которого у него еще не должно быть, проявиться, ведь нужно как-то компенсировать отсутствие Игниса. Кажется, что Гладио и Нокт не замечают, что он внезапно оказывается более способным бойцом, что он умеет готовить, а если и замечают, то ничего не говорят. Они вообще почти не разговаривают. Гладио все еще буквально излучает гнев, а Нокт почти все время молчит с самым мрачным видом.

Все стало только хуже. Даже Ардин кажется более раздраженным, когда они вновь встречают его, и Промпто делает над собой огромное усилие, чтобы не снести ему голову прямо там.

Гладио не уходит, чтобы пройти испытание Мастера меча.

Аранея все так же ждет их в Стейлиффской роще.

Ноктис не дожидается, пока Ардин представит их друг другу. Едва он замечает ее, как гнев застилает ему глаза, а ее люди, защищая ее, открывают огонь. К этому моменту, Ноктис увернулся от сотен пуль и отразил еще больше, и это ужасное, чертовское невезение, что одна все же настигает его. И попадает она в голову.

Промпто едва успевает ужаснуться, как Ардин впадает в ярость.

Промпто замечает только, как алый меч, призванный Ардином, вонзается Гладио в грудь, потом еще один, нацеленный на него, и…

Он просыпается. В Галдине.

Игнис выглядит крайне удивленным, когда Помпто _в пижаме_ врывается в ресторан отеля и почти душит его в объятиях, мешая допить кофе.

* * *

  
Ладно. Третья попытка. И поскольку пройти по своим следам не получилось, в этот раз он попробует что-нибудь новое. Даже если ему это не понравится.

– Нокт… Я… Мне нужно отлучиться на время, чтобы попробовать найти родителей.

Для него прошло восемь лет. Он научился лгать, но не это убедило остальных. Его потрясение не наиграно. Сейчас он не может даже посмотреть на Игниса, чтобы не вспомнить его безжизненный взгляд.

В глазах Нокта – боль и отчаяние, и Промпто чувствует себя последней сволочью. У Нокта _только что_ погиб отец, и при нормальных обстоятельствах Промпто ни за что не оставил бы его. Сейчас он и сам не понимает, как когда-то он мог считать, что он может быть ненужным Нокту. Нокт совершенно точно хочет, чтобы он оставался рядом, но… он все равно уходит. Но только не для того, чтобы искать родителей.

Найти леди Луну оказывается на удивление просто, ведь он точно знает, где она должна быть. Он абсолютно счастлив, когда замечает ее. _Наконец-то_ он встречается с ней, и они тут же находят общий язык. Он даже убеждает ее, что ей нужно встретиться с Ноктом.

Он отправляет Нокту сообщение, назначая место встречи как раз там, где Нокт, Гладио и Игнис будут к указанному времени. Он не говорит, что будет ждать их не один. Промпто взволнован. Они уже давно должны были встретиться.

А потом все снова катится в тартарары, потому что еще до того, как Нокт и Луна успевают хоть словом перемолвиться, над ними зависает имперский десантный корабль. И высаживаются с него не рядовые стрелки. А Магитех-убийцы.

Леди Луна истощена после _двух_ призывов – у нее нет ни единого шанса. Боги, даже у Нокта, Гладио и Игниса нет шансов. Промпто – единственный, кто вообще сталкивался с таким противником, и он не может прикрывать всех своих друзей стразу.

По жестокой иронии судьбы, спасти ему удается только Игниса.

Промпто никогда не видел его таким бледным и таким безучастным ко всему, как сейчас, когда у него на глазах погибли его друзья. И Промпто не хочет больше никогда видеть ничего подобного.

Чувства Промпто прорывают его самоконтроль, как бурная вода плотину, когда они, наконец, оказываются в безопасности. Он рассказывает Игнису о временной петле. Как будто сейчас это имеет хоть какое-то значение.

– Я… я хотел, чтобы все стало лучше, но у меня получилось только все испортить – _дважды_! Я не знаю, будет ли у меня еще один шанс, или этот раз был последним, я не знаю даже, почему это происходит…

– Библиотека, – говорит Игнис как будто вникуда.

– Что?

– Библиотека Цитадели. Там… могут быть ответы.

Промпто смотрит на него с недоумением.

– Игги… ниффы пригнали туда целую армию.

– Мы проникнем туда тайно. Нас… всего двое. Мы сможем пройти незамеченными. Разве нам есть что терять?

Промпто соглашается. Это верный способ погибнуть, но Промпто не уверен, что им обоим не наплевать на это. Что еще им остается делать?

Поэтому они идут в Инсомнию.

Игнис молчалив и целеустремлен. Он разрабатывает план, но они почти не говорят друг с другом, разве что обсуждают его детали. Промпто думает, что только вероятность того, то он может все изменить, заставляет Игниса двигаться дальше.

Только после того, как они пробираются в библиотеку, Игнис говорит с ним. По-настоящему. Обо всем.

– Как далеко ты зашел в оригинальном потоке времени?

Промпто удивленно поднимает брови.

– Лет на восемь в будущее от этого момента.

Игнис кивает, как будто Промпто только что подтвердил какое-то его предположение.

– Я так и думал, что ты должен быть несколькими годами старше.

Промпто смотрит на него, склонив голову.

– Знаешь, ты так запросто принял всю эту историю про путешествия во времени.

Игнис молчит. Промпто думает, что будь у него хоть что-то, ради чего еще стоит жить, он был бы менее доверчив. Но сейчас это его единственный шанс спасти Нокта и Гладио.

Несколько минут проходит в молчании, пока они изучают книги.

– В прошлый раз погиб я? Я прав?

Промпто замирает, гадая, откуда вообще Игнис может это знать, но потом вспоминает, с чего началась эта его попытка. С того, что первым делом он обнял Игниса.

– Да, - ему незачем лгать, и он не думает, что вообще может состряпать убедительную ложь в этом случае. – Это была моя вина. Снова.

Тем не менее, это признание не останавливает Игниса, и он снова закрывает Промпто собой, когда имперцы врываются в библиотеку и открывают огонь.

Промпто знает, что, в принципе, он может выпить пару зелий и героически погибнуть под натиском превосходящих сил противника.

Но это в принципе. Нокт мертв. Зелий нет. Нет даже оружия.

А они так ничего и не нашли в библиотеке.

Промпто погибает совсем не героически. Он зажимает рану в боку и плачет, когда Игнис просто сдается и закрывает глаза в ожидании смерти перед приближающимися к ним имперцами.

А потом Промпто плачет от _облегчения_ , когда снова просыпается в Галдине.

* * *

  
Ладно. Что у него есть? Каждая петля начинается в Галдине. Недостаточно рано, чтобы помочь Инсомнии, но он _может_ сделать что-то лучше. Ему просто нужно быть очень осторожным. Помогать, но быть осторожным.

Промпто тих и молчалив. Он оправдывает свое поведение потрясением от разрушения Инсомнии и проводит все время их переездов, обдумывая варианты развития событий и принцип работы его… «переключателя». Должны быть какие-то правила. Пока его лучшая догадка сводится к тому, что все начинается заново, когда они все погибают. Но это имеет смысл, только если в оригинальном времени Нокт тоже погиб. Хотя, может быть, это правило работает только в петлях? Но пока это его лучшее предположение и действовать нужно, опираясь на него.

Теперь ему нужно проследить, чтобы никто не умер. Это ведь не может быть так сложно?

Вот только еще как может. Потому что Ардин внезапно решает, будто похитить Нокта еще до того, как они доберутся до Лесталлума, – это замечательная идея. Промпто понятия не имеет, чем это вызвано, но к тому моменту, как они находят его, Ардин в достаточно плохом расположении духа, чтобы просто убить Гладио, когда тот всего лишь хочет подойти к Нокту.

Промпто даже не пытается увернуться, когда в его сторону летит меч, потому что _к демонам_ эту временную петлю. Кроме того, ничто не может помешать Ардину убить их всех, если он того действительно хочет.

Когда он просыпается в Галдине, он прежде всего озадачен и искренне надеется, что больше не сделает ничего такого, чтобы только что случившееся повторилось.

Оно не повторяется. Но и других вариантов развития событий предостаточно.

Пока временные петли следуют одна за другой, он узнает самые опасные места. Ему удается заучить более-менее безопасный путь, по которому до Альтиссии все добираются живыми. Но сама Альтиссия, кажется, проклята. Ему еще ни разу не удалось спасти Луну, и в большинстве случаев Игнис погибает или слепнет. Несмотря на то, что до этого момента Промпто _абсолютно все_ делает одинаково, что-то обязательно меняется совершенно непредсказуемым образом.

Однажды он добирается до алтаря, когда Ардин уже убил Игниса.

Однажды он добирается туда раньше и видит, как Равус пронзает Игниса мечом, когда тот пытается что-то ему объяснить.

Однажды он добирается туда, и ни Ардина, ни Игниса нигде не видно. К тому моменту, как _Равус_ (кто бы мог подумать) помогает им отыскать его, Игнис снова мертв – в этот раз он рассыпается пеплом, а на руке у него – Кольцо Люциев. В этот раз, как никогда прежде, Промпто думает, что его стошнит. Игнис никогда не рассказывал, что стало с его глазами, но шрамов на его лице и Кольца теперь достаточно для объяснения. Промпто всегда казалось, что это Ардин сделал с ним что-то, или что причиной всему бой, но нет.

Игнис пожертвовал зрением, чтобы спасти Нокта, и он ничего не рассказал им.

И именно в следующий раз Промпто добирается до алтаря и видит, как Игнис кричит от боли, пока Кольцо Люциев выжигает ему глаза.

Промпто понимает, что, если быть честным, Игнис – самая большая его проблема. Потому что он _всегда_ будет бросаться навстречу опасности, чтобы прикрыть остальных. Сложнее всего будет спасти его.

Ему было бы проще, если бы в действиях Ардина была хоть какая-то логика, но создается такое ощущение, что он постоянно меняет линию поведения, только чтобы позлить Промпто. Промпто решает, что в следующий раз он не станет тратить время на эвакуацию и постарается проследить за Ардином, чтобы иметь хоть какое-то представление о происходящем.

Но у него ничего не выходит, потому что он идиот.

Когда они приезжают в Стейлиффскую рощу ему скучно, и он позволяет себе расслабиться. До самой Альтиссии им не грозит настоящая опасность, и потому он не начеку. А еще он истощен психологически. И каменный мост, который проваливается у него под ногами, оказывается опасным. Он не успевает даже понять, что произошло, как просыпается в Галдине со смутными воспоминаниями о падении и криках Нокта и Игниса.

Именно тогда Промпто понимает, что временная петля начинается заново, когда умирает именно _он_. Он не знает точно, что делать с этой информацией. С одной стороны, это значит, что он может начать все с начала, если что-то пойдет не так, что ему не нужно смотреть, как умирают _все_ его друзья. Но, с другой стороны, ему самому все еще придется умереть. Он смотрит на свой пистолет и содрогается. Неужели однажды он будет в таком отчаянии?

Он знает ответ на этот вопрос.

Он старается не думать об этом и следовать первоначальному плану.

И снова его скука играет с ним злую шутку. Он думал, что запомнил расположение всех часовых на базах, которые они разрушили, но списывает на свою забывчивость то, что одного из них нет на месте, когда они приходят за "Регалией." А потом на месте не оказывается еще _одного_. Промпто беспечен, потому что им наконец-то везет, и не замечает снайпера на самом видном месте.

Он только вздыхает, когда Ноктис падает под выстрелами, и не делает ни единого движения, пока – сюрприз-сюрприз – не просыпается в Галдине. Снова.

А потом он начинает кричать.

* * *

  
«Дурак, дурак, дурак!»

Если есть на свете больший дурак, чем он, так это тот, кто решил, что он подходит для этой работы.

Несмотря на то, что он в деталях помнит весь путь до Альтиссии, что-то постоянно идет не так еще до того, как они добираются до нее. В следующий раз он теряет Кора. Маршала. Бессмертного. В бою с целым батальоном Магитех-солдат. Какого демона вообще происходит?

И когда ему кажется, что происходящее не может стать еще более бессмысленным, случается нечто ужасное.

Еще один бой, в котором что-то идет не так, и Промпто записывает еще один пункт в свой список вещей, которые ни-в-коем-случае-нельзя-допустить: Гладио с именем Ирис на губах и ее бездыханным телом на руках. Промпто выдергивает жало гигантской осы из руки и бросает его на землю, делая вид, что на нем не было яда, что его сердце не бьется все медленнее. Остальные слишком заняты, чтобы заметить, что он болезненно бледен. Даже если они замечают, никому и в голову не приходит, что Промпто может не выпить противоядие, которых у них предостаточно.

– Мужайся, Промпто. Я понимаю, что тебе больно, но мы не должны отчаиваться.

И пока Игнис уводит его от разбитого зеркала в ванной их номера в Галдине, Промпто думает – не в первый раз, – что их спасение нужно было поручить именно ему. Игнис считает, что Промпто расстроен тем, что случилось с Инсомнией. И хотя Промпто уже давно смирился с этим, слова и поддержка Игниса помогают ему немного прийти в себя.

По крайней мере, усмиряют его гнев…

Промпто не может сдержать слез и рыдает до тех пор, пока ему самому не становится противно от ощущения влаги на лице.

– Я не больше могу делать это один, Игги. Я не могу. _Не могу!_

Игнис никогда не был большим любителем физического контакта, но он обнимает Промпто за плечи и дает ему выплакаться у себя на груди.

Игнис спрашивает, чем он может помочь, а Промпто уже давно не в состоянии держать происходящее в тайне.

– Не умирай каждые три минуты, и этого должно хватить.

И он во второй раз рассказывает Игнису обо всем. И хотя сейчас его не так просто убедить, что все это не бред, Промпто рассказывает о некоторых вещах, которые должны произойти со дня на день, и Игнис расспрашивает его о подробностях. Промпто чувствует себя истощенным, но в то же время испытывает невероятное облегчение, что ему есть с кем разделить его бремя.

Пока Промпто рассказывает о своих прошлых попытках (страшно путаясь и понимая это – он уже не может помнить все детали), Игнис молчит. Промпто думает, что он просто не перебивает его, чтобы ничего не упустить, но потом понимает, что все это время Игнис внимательно наблюдает за _ним_.

– Промпто, – когда Игнис заговаривает с ним, его голос звучит очень мягко, – сколько времени прошло для тебя?

Промпто едва качает головой.

– Ты знаешь, нелегко подсчитать, когда время зацикливается. Я… я уже и не знаю, сколько раз все повторялось.

Игнис берет его за плечи и смотрит ему прямо в глаза.

– Промпто я хочу, чтобы ты пообещал мне кое-что.

– Что?

– Я хочу, чтобы, начиная с этого момента, ты каждый раз рассказывал кому-нибудь о том, что с тобой происходит. Ты прав – это не та ноша, которую можно нести в одиночку.

– А как же эффект бабочки?

Игнис смотрит на него, приподняв бровь.

– Судя по тому, что ты мне рассказал, твоя обычная линия поведения не кажется такой уж эффективной.

– Пожалуй, ты прав. И что мы будем делать? Потому что, если тебя есть план, мне не терпится его услышать.

У Игниса есть план. И все равно в Альтиссии все катится в бездну. То, что Игнис знает о временной петле, по сути, ничего не меняет. Луна умирает. Игнис выживает, но и на этот раз он слепнет.

– Какой же ты самоотверженный идиот, – шепчет Промпто, сидя у кровати Игниса. Но тот не слышит его. Он без сознания. Шрамы на его лице бледнеют до пепельного цвета.

Когда Игнис приходит в себя, он сразу понимает, что Помпто знает, что ему может быть нужно, раньше него самого.

– Так обычно все и заканчивается?

– Да… Типа того.

– Вижу.

Промпто фыркает.

– Прости.

Теперь уже смеется Игнис.

– Не стоит. Я неудачно выразился.

Хорошо, когда есть с кем поговорить, даже если дела идут не слишком гладко. А потом Гладио начинает ругаться с Ноктом, и Промпто уже не хватает терпения.

– Она пожертвовала собой, чтобы ты мог исполнить свой долг, а не…

– Гладио, друг, просто _заткнись_. Он только что потерял любовь всей своей жизни. Ты вообще понимаешь, что такое « _слишком рано_ »?

Промпто никогда прежде не видел, чтобы кому-то удалось перекричать Гладио, но его слова заставляют замолчать всех.

Но Нокт и Гладио все равно расходятся в разные стороны.

– Я полагаю, что все так и происходит каждый раз? – спрашивает Игнис.

– Да. Я просто не могу слушать все это снова, – Промпто потирает виски. – Я никогда не понимал, что с ним такое.

– С Гладио?

– Ага.

Игнис поворачивается к Промпто.

– Ты правда не понимаешь? Мне все кажется очевидным, хотя не могу сказать, что одобряю его методы.

– Да? Просветишь меня?

– Мы все по-разному справляемся с болью. Если Нокт замыкается в себе, то Гладио превращает свою боль в гнев.

Боль? Гладио? Ну… Он, конечно, чувствует боль, но в их компании он всегда был «крутым».

Игнис вздыхает.

– Это его долг – помогать Нокту идти вперед. Можно понять, что Нокту нелегко было пережить смерть отца. Но отец Гладио _тоже_ погиб. И он не мог даже оплакать его, потому что он должен оставаться опорой для своего Короля.

О, нет. Промпто всегда думал, что Гладио просто легче смиряется со смертью отца, а не запрещает себе даже думать о ней.

– Понятно. Но Нокт только что потерял Луну. Разве Гладио не должен… снова поддержать его?

Игнис качает головой.

– Посмотри на это с другой стороны. Гладио – Щит Короля. Всю его жизнь его готовили _защищать_. И все же он не смог защитить своего отца или короля Региса. Он покинул нас на время, чтобы стать сильнее, но, несмотря на это, он так и не смог защитить ни Лунафрейю, ни меня. И все же он не сломался. Его поддерживает его гнев. И когда он видит, как Нокт сидит на месте и ничего не делает…

– Это выводит его из себя, потому что все это время он заставлял себя идти вперед.

– Точно.

Промпто много размышляет об этом разговоре. Он не задумывается о том, что из-за его вмешательства Нокт и Гладио не мирятся в Картанике. Он не задумывается о том, что Нокт кажется более возбужденным, когда они вновь садятся на поезд. Все это кажется очевидным потом, когда рассеивается иллюзия Ардина, и Нокт в ужасе видит, что он ударил мечом Помпто.

* * *

  
Помпто держит свое обещание, данное Игнису. В следующий раз он рассказывает о происходящем с ним им всем. Это оказывается не лучшей идеей, потому что они все думают, что он сошел с ума. Даже Игнис. Он и сам подумал бы также. Он рассказал им всем, и поэтому они все действуют по-другому. И почти ничего не происходит так, как он описывал. И-и-и… По какой-то причине Ардин не появляется в Лесталлуме, из-за чего Промпто кажется еще более сумасшедшим, ведь он так часто говорил им, насколько этот человек опасен.

– Нокт, я же говорю – это Титан, – повторяет Промпто, когда Нокт жалуется на головную боль в тысячный, кажется, раз.

Они решают послушать его. Но в этот раз Ардин не приходит им на помощь, и все они погибают в лаве.

Не лучший способ умереть. И Промпто _совсем_ не хочет пройти через нечто подобное еще раз.

Промпто решает, что Нокт – не тот человек, которому стоит все рассказывать, учитывая, что Кристалл в любом случае поглощает его. Убедить Гладио не так просто, как Игниса, но вместе им удается очень неплохая попытка.

– Тебе нужно знать, что меня сейчас сбросят с поезда. Встретимся в Гралее.

Гладио поднимает брови.

– Почему?

Промпто вздыхает.

– Из-за Ардина. Он хочет сломать меня, познакомив с моим чокнутым биологическим отцом.

Он впервые добрался так далеко. Промпто совершенно не представляет, как все пройдет. Если повезет, он не даст себе погибнуть.

– Погоди, твои биологические родители из Нифельхейма?

Промпто не помнит, чтобы он вообще рассказывал Гладио, что он приемный ребенок, но он готов поспорить, что Гладио проверил его, когда он подружился с Ноктом.

– Ну, мой отец оттуда.

– А твоя мать?

– У меня, вроде как, ее нет.

– Промпто у тебя должна быть мать, чтобы родиться.

Промпто пожимает плечами. Даже зная, как ребята отнесутся к правде, ему все еще нелегко рассказывать что он такое. К счастью, ему не нужно этого делать.

Его падение с поезда еще более неудачное, чем в первый раз, и он уделяет особое внимание тому, чтобы исцелить свои ушибы до того, как Ардин заблокирует его доступ к зельям и оружию.

Пока Промпто бредет по ледяной пустыне, он размышляет, как он сможет притвориться, что он в таком же ужасе, как и в первый раз. Да, он уже лучше изображает себя более молодого, но он не уверен, насколько хорошо он сможет притвориться, что он в шоке.

Оказывается, ему не стоило беспокоиться о том, чтобы _притворяться_ , что он в шоке. Что он испуган. Что он в ужасе. О, нет, никаких проблем, потому что с прошлого раза Ардин поменял правила игры. Он кажется почти скучающим, когда Промпто видит его впервые. Он почти не дразнит его, но потом он призывает иллюзии, и, _о Боги_ , насколько они правдоподобны.

Промпто считал, что после того, как он бессчетное множество раз видел, как умирают его друзья, он готов ко всему, но это… В прошлый раз Нокт был Ноктом, а Помпто – Магитех-солдатом. В этот раз… в этот раз он сражается с магитехами, но все они странные и дерганные, их шлемы повреждены, и Промпто смотрит в свое собственное лицо с пустыми, горящими красным, глазами. В этот раз Игнис вмешивается в бой, убивает последнего МТ и набрасывается на Промпто со словами, которые ранят сильнее его кинжалов.

А потом Игнис начинает выцарапывать собственные глаза, которые выжигает лиловый огонь.

Промпто старается не слушать, не дать этим крикам задеть его. Он очень старается. Он слышал, как Игнис кричит по-настоящему – почему иллюзия ранит его так сильно?

Видимо… потому, что Игнис никогда не кричал на него, не называл его предателем и не умолял помочь ему, рассыпаясь пеплом.

У Промпто перехватывает дыхание. Он знает откуда эти видения. Каким-то образом Ардин видел его, когда он добрался до Игниса и снова опоздал, чтобы спасти его зрение. Гладио еще не было поблизости, а Промпто был так разочарован, что не сдержался и все говорил, что больше всего на свете он хочет, чтобы Игнис не страдал из-за его неудач.

Ардину всегда нравилось играть на его чувстве беспомощности. Он просто взял тот момент за основу и развернулся по полной.

Промпто падает на колени и рыдает. Он закрывает лицо ладонями, зная, что Ардин где-то неподалеку.

– Почему? Зачем ты это делаешь? Чего ты хочешь добиться _этим_?

Ардин не отвечает. Промпто ждет, пока иллюзии не развеются, поднимается и идет в лагерь к Аранее. В этот раз он не теряет время на жалость к себе, и она ждет у костра. Он ушел, не предупредив ее, чтобы встретиться с мороками Ардина один на один, не подвергая ее опасности.

Когда он возвращается, она не спит, и он видит, что она проглатывает то, что собирается сказать ему, едва замечает выражение его лица.

– Что с тобой случилось?

– Ничего, – шепчет он. – Давай убьем эту тварь.

Они избавляются от его «папочки», и Промпто уже собирается сесть на снегоход и дать Ардину схватить себя, как вдруг алое копье пронзает сердце Аранеи. Промпто не может даже подставиться под удар и умереть, чтобы начать все с начала, потому что Ардин вырубает его и забирает в Гралею. Он никак не может умереть, пока он обездвижен, и он ждет, когда за ним придут, почти так же безнадежно, как и в первый раз.

Его освобождают Нокт и Игнис.

– А где Гладио?

Нокт пытается ответить, но только опускает голову и смаргивает слезы с ресниц.

Руки Игниса дрожат, сжимаясь на его трости.

– Он… Я не видел… Я не смог ему помочь.

Промпто следует за ними до камеры с прибором Сокрушающей Волны. Он видит, что Игнис того и гляди сломается под грузом вины.

Промпто не говорит ничего, когда отпирает дверь.

Как только они получают обратно свое оружие, Промпто приставляет пистолет к виску и спускает курок.

* * *

  
Промпто думает, что – как бы ужасно это ни звучало – лучше, если Игнис умирает первым. Как бы ни было мучительно смотреть, как Ноктис и Гладио оплакивают его, это не идет ни в какое сравнение с тем, как Игнис медленно умирает в душе, сгибаясь под тяжестью чувства вины и горя. Притворяясь, что он в порядке.

Скорбь Нокта и гнев Гладио всегда на поверхности. С ними проще иметь дело. Он никогда не хотел быть тем, кто сможет прочитать язык тела Игниса. Но он научился этому. О, он научился. И какой бы ни была альтернатива, он считает за благо не видеть подобное. Но, конечно, если в этих безумных петлях есть хоть какое-то _благо_ , так это те попытки, когда он умирает раньше своих друзей.

Каждый раз, когда все начинается с начала, его друзья говорят, что он ведет себя странно. Пару раз он пробовал притворяться, но из этого ничего не выходит. И не потому, что ему не хватает актерского таланта – он развил его со временем. Он просто больше не помнит, каким он был когда-то, чтобы убедительно изобразить это.

Он все так же держит обещание, данное Игнису. В каждой петле он рассказывает обо всем хотя бы одному из них. Хотя с каждым разом опускает все больше деталей. Обычно он рассказывает все Игнису. Правда, в том, что касается Альтиссии, это помогает мало. Ну… Игнис выживает почти каждый раз, но каким-то образом каждый раз слепнет.

…Кроме этого раза. Промпто специально сказал ему ни в коем случае не использовать Кольцо. И он не использует его. И остается в живых. И не слепнет.

Вместо этого погибает Нокт.

У него еще не было худшей попытки. Подобное случалось прежде, но тогда Игнис не знал о временных петлях.

Игниса пожирает невиданное прежде чувство вины, Гладио, кажется, просто не знает, что ему делать, а Промпто хочет кричать.

Почему нельзя сделать так, чтобы у них у всех все было хорошо?!

Промпто как раз собирается снова пустить пулю себе в лоб, когда Игнис перехватывает его в холле отеля.

– Почему ты сказал мне не использовать Кольцо? Я мог бы спасти его.

– Да… Обычно тебе это удается, – бормочет Промпто.

Игнис вцепляется ему в плечи.

– Так зачем отговаривать меня?

– Я пытался спасти _тебя_! – кричит Промпто, больше всего желая, чтобы Игнис понял его. Но тот не может. И едва ли когда-либо сможет, не пережив всего, что пережил Промпто. – Каждый раз в Альтиссии что-то случается с _тобой_! Каждый, мать его, раз! Ты умираешь или слепнешь… _Я не знаю, что сделать, чтобы спасти вас обоих!_

Игнис пристально смотрит на него.

– Тогда ты должен выбрать его.

– Игнис…

– Промпто, – Игнис не сводит с него глаз. – Я не хочу, чтобы ты тратил время на меня. Если судьбе угодно, чтобы я ослеп, спасая Нокту жизнь, значит, так тому и быть. Я с радостью заплачу такую цену.

– Нет! Я не согласен… – Промпто яростно трясет головой.

Он осекается, давится кровью, опускает взгляд и видит нож для бумаг, торчащий из его груди.

– Ты должен, – говорит Игнис, слишком спокойно для того, кто только что заколол своего друга.

Уже теряя сознание, Промпто должен отдать ему должное.

Игнис знает, как убить человека быстро и без лишней боли.

* * *

  
Чем больше временных петель проживает Промпто, тем лучше он объясняет Игнису, что с ним происходит. В большинстве случаев все они (кроме Луны) выживают в Альтиссии. Но каждый раз Игнис слепнет.

Промпто не знает, что стало тому причиной – может быть, он уже настолько мертв в душе, что Ардин не считает нужным пытаться сломать его – но последние несколько раз Ардин просто забирает его в Гралею. Тем лучше для Промпто. Меньше усилий с его стороны. Не нужно ничего делать, просто висеть в оковах и ждать, пока остальные не придут за ним.

– Ты просто жалок.

О, подумать только, Ардин снова в настроении поиграть с ним.

– Ага. Конечно, – бормочет Промпто, надеясь, что Ардин снова замолчит.

Ардин смотрит на него с неприкрытым отвращением.

– О да, твоя жизнь должна быть просто ужасной – у тебя есть трое друзей, настолько близких, что они готовы пожертвовать собой, чтобы спасти тебя. Ты и представить не можешь, насколько тебе повезло.

Промпто поднимает голову. Это что-то новенькое. Ардин ведь не дразнит его, в его голосе слышна настоящая горечь.

Промпто кажется, что всего на секунду он увидел Ардина Люциса Кэлума, а не Ардина Изунию. А потом Ардин уходит, с грохотом закрыв дверь его камеры.

Ардин, кажется, не горит желание мешать им, и это только на руку Промпто. Впервые с того момента, как все началось, он доживает до Темных Лет. Он и подумать не мог, что так обрадуется концу света.

Все идет хорошо. Годы проходят.

А потом, к концу шестого года, погибает Кор.

Промпто чуть было не пускает пулю себе в лоб, но решает, что неплохо будет узнать, что ждет их во время, до которого он не дожил в первый раз. В конце концов, тогда Нокт еще не вернулся. И… если бы… если бы в этот раз он прожил хотя один _новый_ день.

Но ему не удается даже это.

Примерно за шесть месяцев до дня его первой смерти он замечает, что кожа на его запястье становится желтовато-коричневой. Звездная Скверна. Он точно не протянет шесть месяцев.

Он пытается убедить себя, что все в порядке, что ему все равно нужно начать все с начала. Но у него есть еще немного времени, и он не хочет умирать прямо сейчас. Он слишком устал. Он сделает это утром. Или через пару дней.

После смерти Кора Гладио и Игнис остаются в Лесталлуме, чтобы руководить людьми. Игнис готовит им чудесный ужин. Промпто держится до тех пор, пока Гладио не спрашивает его, почему он снова прячет штрих-код. Из-за этого вопроса Промпто представляет, что ему придется _снова_ пройти через все испытания, в результате которых они узнают что он такое.

Он ходит в свою комнату, чтобы выплакаться.

Он не хочет делать все это еще раз.

Игнис, может быть, и догадывается, что с ним что-то не то, но Гладио просто глаз с него не сводит, особенно с его запястья.

Примерно через неделю Гладио без стука заходит в его комнату. У Промпто нет сил, чтобы выгнать его. Он не только истощен морально, его Скверна прогрессирует, и приходит _боль_.

Он не встает с кровати, повернувшись к Гладио спиной, а Гладио пытается разговорить его. И, наконец, Промпто выдавливает сквозь слезы:

– У меня Скверна.

В комнате становится тихо. А потом Промпто слышит, как за его спиной что-то с грохотом ломается.

– Гладио, – говорит он в подушку, – я знаю, это не честно, просить у тебя подобное, но… я не хочу делать это сам.

Больше всего на свете он ненавидит убивать себя. Если бы только можно было совсем обойтись без этого…

Кажется, что Гладио готов расплакаться, когда он спрашивает:

– Когда?

– Сейчас. Просто покончи с этим.

– Промпто, Промпто, погоди минутку. Хотя бы поговори с Игнисом.

– Тогда приведи его сюда.

Игнис знает правду. Он поймет. И он понимает. Игнис обнимает его и шепчет:

– Мужайся, Промпто. Ты найдешь способ вытащить нас всех.

Промпто кивает, хотя в последнее время смотрит на вещи без оптимизма.

Гладио опускает руку ему на плечо.

– Ты готов?

Промпто кивает, и последнее, что он чувствует – это слезы Гладио на своих ключицах, когда тот прижимает его к груди и ломает ему шею.

* * *

  
После этого Промпто кажется, что он у Гладио в долгу, поэтому он рассказывает о происходящем ему. В любом случае, к этому моменту он заучил все советы Игниса.

В этой петле все идет на удивление хорошо.

Ардин… такое ощущение, что он не хочет их видеть, и каждый раз, когда они встречаются, он выглядит так, как будто ему все смертельно надоело. Он не играет с ними. Он просто помогает им.

А потом случается Альтиссия. Луна снова умирает, но происходит и нечто невероятное.

Когда Промпто добирается до алтаря, Игнис уходит оттуда, волоча на себе бесчувственного Нокта. Игнис в порядке. Ноктис в порядке.

Промпто закусывает костяшки пальцев, чтобы не разрыдаться.

Он не понимает. Он сделал все как обычно.

Но это неважно. Ему кажется, что он пробовал уже тысячу раз, и наконец-то все живы и здоровы. Ему нужно воспользоваться тем, что получилось по полной. Он по большей части знает, что делать дальше. Довести Нокта до Кристалла не должно быть слишком сложно. А вот Темные Годы – которых будет как минимум восемь – куда менее предсказуемы. Он даже не знает, как заразился Скверной в прошлый раз.

Должен быть выход. Наконец-то они _все_ дошли так далеко, может быть, они смогут дотянуть до конца?

Вот только… Вот только с Игнисом что-то не то. В прошлые разы Промпто списывал его молчание в Картанике на необходимость примириться со слепотой. Но… Гладио и Нокт снова ссорятся, а Игнис все так же безучастен и даже по-настоящему подавлен.

В Картанике Промпто выбирается из палатки и видит Игниса склонившегося над плитой и сжимающего виски ладонями. Едва почувствовав присутствие Промпто, он выпрямляется, но недостаточно быстро.

Промпто знает, что с ним что-то происходит, и смерть Луны не единственная тому причина. Если бы дело было только в Луне, то Игнис – сохранивший зрение – был бы рядом с Ноктом, стараясь поддержать его.

– Игнис, что происходит? Давай, друг, ты можешь рассказать мне.

Боги, это хуже всего. На первый взгляд может показаться, что самое страшное – это видеть, как твои друзья умирают снова и снова, но это не так. Самое страшное кроется в мелочах.

Неважно насколько близкими друзьями они становятся, их отношения каждый раз возвращаются на исходную точку. Перед Промпто не тот Игнис, с которым они годами планировали свои действия после того, как Промпто рассказывал ему правду. Этот Игнис даже не знает всей правды.

Но Промпто знает его. Он знает его намного дольше, чем Игнис может представить. Знает его достаточно хорошо, чтобы определить, что с ним что-то _очень_ , очень не в порядке. Язык тела Игниса буквально кричит о том, что с ним что-то происходит. Подобное случается нечасто. Очень немногое может довести его до такого состояния.

А потом Промпто вспоминает как обычно Игнис реагирует на его рассказ о том, что в конце концов ждет Нокта.

Нет… Быть не может, чтобы он знал… или _может_? Каждый раз?

– Ты знаешь? – шепчет Промпто. – Об Ардине… о том, чего будет стоить победа над ним?

Резкий удивленный взгляд Игниса отвечает ему лучше всяких слов.

– Откуда? – Промпто чувствует, что его тошнит. Сколько раз Игнис должен был страдать в одиночестве? Каждый раз когда Промпто не рассказывал ему сам?

– У алтаря в Альтиссии… мне послали видение, – хмурится Игнис. – А откуда ты знаешь? Как долго?

Еще бы подсчитать, когда все повторяется снова и снова.

Промпто пожимает плечами.

– Тоже с Альтиссии. Встретил там Джентьяну, – это самое простое объяснение, даже если это ложь. Если бы только Джентьяна знала, что происходит. Однажды он спросил ее. Она не имела ни малейшего понятия.

Кажется, Игниса устраивает такое объяснение, потому что он расслабляется и опускает глаза.

– Он не должен…

– Не должен, – соглашается Промпто. – Ты прав, это нечестно.

Он думает, не рассказать ли обо всем Гладио. И хотя ни к чему хорошему его откровения не приводят, Промпто не может отделаться от ощущения, что они заслуживают знать правду.

* * *

  
– Ты только посмотри, какой ты сегодня бодрый, – замечает Ардин без выражения. Кажется, ему наплевать, последует ли ответ на его замечание.

Промпто перестает пробовать свои оковы на прочность. Ему хочется выбраться отсюда прямо сейчас. У них все получается хорошо, и ему не нравится, что его разлучили с друзьями.

Да, в этот раз он настроен куда более оптимистично, а вот Ардин… С ним все как раз наоборот. Никаких игр разума, никаких насмешек. Честно говоря, кажется, в этот раз они вообще говорят впервые.

Промпто решает сидеть тихо и не раздражать его. Но… похоже, Ардин не в настроении и вообще не собирается реагировать ни на что.

– Я знаю, что мои друзья придут за мной, – говорит Промпто, словно объясняя причину своего хорошего настроения.

Ардин вздыхает и, закрыв глаза, растирает виски.

– Конечно, они придут. Ведь именно это братья делают друг для друга…

Промпто ничего не говорит на это. Он снова видит его – Ардина Люциса Кэлума. Промпто терпеть не может такие моменты, потому что меньше всего он хочет сочувствовать Ардину, но… Боги, иногда он кажется просто человеком.

Исследования Игниса помогли им проникнуть в некоторые тайны, которые окружают прошлое Ардина в статусе возлюбленного монарха. Прошлое Ардина… и его брата.

Промпто не может даже представить предательство такого масштаба. Предательство и тысячи лет жизни… Промпто сглатывает. Хотя ситуации, в которых они оказались, различаются, Промпто живет в этом аду двадцать лет, и он уже очень сильно изменился. Что бы стало с ним за _тысячу_ лет?

Промпто старается думать о чем-нибудь другом. Он не хочет признавать, что начинает понимать образ мыслей Ардина. Нет. Сейчас не время думать об этом.

* * *

  
В этой временной петле бывают мрачные периоды, но они не идут ни в какое сравнение с тем, что Промпто повидал раньше. В общем, это очень хорошая попытка. По многим показателям – лучшая из всех.

На это уходит какое-то время, но он понимает почему – Ардин почти не пытается им помешать. Бóльшую часть времени он ничего не делает. Произошло что-то, из-за чего он кажется настолько усталым и безразличным, что просто ни во что не вмешивается.

Промпто не волнует, что именно произошло, пока Ардин никого не убивает. Он может держаться подальше от них так долго, как пожелает.

И он держится подальше. _Девять_ лет.

Промпто плачет от радости, когда Гладио обнимает его. Даже в оригинальном времени ему не удалось забраться так далеко. Он прожил так много новых дней, что ему и не важно, что все они похожи один на другой – ведь они все еще живут во тьме. Самое главное – что это _новые_ дни. Он так счастлив. В этой петле все идет настолько хорошо, что он чувствует себя почти как раньше.

Что, конечно же, означает, что пришла пора всему пойти прахом.

Промпто прожил в мире, стоящем на краю гибели, в общей сложности больше двадцати пяти лет, но ему кажется, что конец света по-настоящему наступил, когда он возвращается после долгой охоты и видит очень серьезного Гладио, ждущего его.

Щит Короля уводит его с оживленных, заполненных беженцами улиц в свою комнату, чтобы поговорить в тишине, и Промпто холодеет в предчувствии беды.

– С Игнисом что-то…

– Нет, – успокаивает его Гладио. – С ним все в порядке.

Что же тогда случилось?

Гладио закусывает губу, демонстрируя несвойственную ему нервозность. Он берет Промпто за плечи.

– Промпто, я не хочу, чтобы ты начинал все с начала. Я хочу, чтобы ты жил дальше. Дождись возвращения Нокта, пусть он положит всему этому конец.

Промпто чувствует, как тошнота подступает к горлу, как его начинает затягивать в бездну отчаяния.

– …Это Скверна?

Гладио кивает.

– Да. Не знаю, сколько мне еще осталось, но это неважно. Тебе нужно довести это до конца. Тебе может больше не представится настолько хороший шанс.

– _Хороший_? – Промпто почти кричит. – Чего хорошего в том, что ты превращаешься в демона?

– Хорошо то, что все остальные в порядке! – рявкает Гладио, но в его голосе нет гнева, только решимость. – И я не намерен доводить до такого исхода.

Конечно, он не намерен. Промпто хорошо знает, каково быть на месте Гладио.

– Я… Хм… Я помогу тебе, если ты не хочешь… делать это сам, – Промпто видит удивление в глазах друга. – Ты… ты сделал для меня то же самое в прошлый раз, так что…

– …Спасибо.

– Но я все равно не оставлю тебя мертвым.

– _Промпто_ …

– _Нет_ …

Они спорят еще какое-то время, но, в конце концов, Гладио ничего не сможет сделать, если Промпто решит начать все с начала. Но он соглашается на предложение Промпто.

Промпто готов разрыдаться, но ради Гладио держит себя в руках. Гладио судорожно вздыхает несколько раз и кивает, давая понять, что он готов.

– Ты уверен, что не хочешь, чтобы Игги…

– Нет. Ты все равно начнешь все заново, ему даже не нужно ничего знать.

– Конечно…

Он никогда не сможет забыть звук, с которым ломается шея Гладио. Даже все эти годы спустя Промпто не слишком хорош в рукопашной и не очень силен физически. Гладио лежит у него на руках мертвым грузом. Буквально. Промпто с трудом дотаскивает его до кровати и укладывает. Слезы туманят его взгляд, когда он накрывает Гладио простыней.

Он едва успевает забежать в туалет, как его рвет. Промпто призывает пистолет и приставляет дуло к виску.

Кинжал ударяет по пистолету и сбивает прицел. Звучит выстрел, но пуля уходит в стену. Промпто резко оборачивается и едва успевает понять, что рядом стоит Игнис, как Советник бьет его по лицу.

Промпто приходит в себя в своей комнате. Игнис сидит рядом с его кроватью, спрятав лицо в ладонях. Промпто впервые видит его без очков.

Промпто никогда не чувствовал себя таким идиотом. Они с Гладио хотели уберечь Игниса, а не причинить ему еще больше боли.

Игнис не поднимает головы, но он знает, что Промпто очнулся, поэтому начинает говорить.

– Кор забрал тело Гладио для обследования, – его голос звучит глухо, как каждый раз, когда он стоит на грани отчаяния. – Я не буду делать вид, что понимаю, почему вы двое ничего мне не сказали. Я даже не потребую объяснений. Но вот что я тебе скажу, – Игнис смотрит на него, и глаза у него красные и припухшие, – мы только что потеряли Гладио, а когда вернется Нокт, потеряем и его. Не смей даже доводить до того, что мне придется хоронить еще и тебя.

Промпто по-настоящему рад, что научился рассказывать Игнису правду очень быстро, потому что он не может видеть своего друга в таком состоянии. Он рассказывает ему обо всем в рекордное время, потом что хочет дать ему надежду. Он готов сделать что угодно, только бы убрать это выражение с его лица.

Как только Игнис понимает, что он не собирался убивать себя – ну, по крайней мере, не навсегда – и что у него есть возможность вернуть Гладио, он преображается. И тут же начинает помогать Промпто определить, почему в этот раз все прошло хорошо.

Промпто всегда поражало то, что Игнис способен вот так взять себя в руки и сконцентрироваться на первоочередной задаче.

Он не торопится начать все заново. Целую неделю после смерти Гладио они с Игнисом обсуждают его ситуацию и, в конце концов, они истощены и нуждаются в разрядке.

– Мужайся, Помпто. Мы во всем разберемся.

– Так мы _ни в чем_ не разберемся. Я поговорю с тобой как только все начнется с начала.

– Хорошо, – медленно кивает Игнис.

Они молчат еще какое-то время, а потом Игнис задумывается.

– Промпто… а ты можешь немного подождать?

Что-то в его голосе кажется странным.

– Думаю, что могу. А зачем?

Игнис, кажется, все еще обдумывает что-то.

– Ну, раз у моих действий не будет последствий…

Промпто таращится на него. Кто это, и что он сделал с Игнисом?

– Ты говоришь о чем-то конкретном?

– Возможно, – Игнис явно пытается вести себя как обычно.

– Ну так вперед! Вычеркни уже это из своего списка вещей, которые нужно успеть сделать.

Список того, что нужно успеть. У Игниса. Что вообще может в нем быть? Что-то, для чего, очевидно, нужно собрать всю свою смелость, потому что Игнис заглядывает в запас спиртного, который хранил Гладио, и наливает себе выпить. А потом направляется к двери.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я пошел прогуляться где-нибудь еще? – спрашивает Промпто, надеясь, что Игнис не попросит его уйти, потому что ему _по-настоящему_ любопытно.

Игнис кажется… ну, взволнованным.

– Без посторонних глаз было бы лучше.

Он замолкает и смотрит вглубь коридора.

Промпто следит за его взглядом и видит Аранею и Монику. Ла-адно. И что в этом такого?

Игнис поджимает губы, расправляет плечи и поправляет воротник.

– К демонам это.

Брови Промто взлетают к самым волосам, когда Игнис подходит к Аранее и – жестом, подходящим для какой-нибудь мелодрамы, и _таким_ ожидаемым от Игниса – обнимает ее за талию, прижимает к себе и целует прежде, чем она успевает и слово сказать. А потом он отступает с таким видом, будто ждет неминуемого взрыва.

– Можешь выпустить мне кишки, если я зашел слишком далеко…

Она не дает ему договорить, прижимая его к стене и целуя в ответ.

Промпто и Моника обмениваются ошарашенными взглядами и уходят.

Примерно пятью минутами позже Игнис выходит из здания, и его волосы растрепаны почти так же, как в Альтиссии. И хочет он избежать последствий или нет, они обязательно еще поговорят об этом.

Промпто догоняет его и толкает плечом.

– Та-ак. Похоже, что все прошло хорошо…

– Промпто, – в голосе Игниса звучит предупреждение, но он слишком растрепан, чтобы выглядеть угрожающе.

– Не-а! Слишком поздно! В следующий раз я точно сведу вас, – заявляет Промпто со смехом. И он думает, что ему никогда не было так весело.

– Даже и думать не смей!

– А не то что, – ухмыляется Промпто, – заколешь меня ножом для бумаг?

За секунду выражение лица Игниса меняется с удивленного на испуганное.

– Это что… случалось раньше?

– Да, было дело. И раз уж об этом зашла речь, – Промпто пихает Игниса в грудь достаточно сильно, чтобы тот вскрикнул, – это было _больно_ , засранец.

Игнис, кажется, все еще в ужасе.

– Что могло произойти, что я сделал это?

– Ты совершенно точно не хочешь этого знать. Не волнуйся об этом. Итак, вы уже определились с датой свадьбы?

Игнис вздыхает.

– Мы договорились поужинать вместе, но я думаю, к тому времени ты уже…

– Я никуда не собираюсь, пока вы не сходите на это свидание.

Промпто видит, что Игнис благодарен ему, даже если не хочет задерживать его. Промпто решает прогуляться за городом – сделать то, от чего раньше он воздерживался, опасаясь погибнуть. Сегодня вокруг бродит на удивление мало демонов. Можно сказать, что все спокойно.

И тогда, в этой тишине, его тоска снова начинает душить его.

– Бродить здесь в такое время небезопасно, тебе не кажется?

Конечно… все спокойно. Замечательно. Но Промпто не нужно волноваться, что Ардин может что-то испортить. Он вспоминает, что сказал Игнис – он может без всяких последствий высказать Ардину что угодно.

– Где, демоны тебя подери, ты был? – лениво спрашивает Промпто, поворачиваясь к нему.

Ардин насмешливо поднимает бровь.

– Дорогой Промпто, только не говори, что скучал по мне.

Промпто фыркает.

– Что тебе нужно, чувак?

– Всего лишь хочу выразить соболезнования по поводу кончины Щита Короля.

Промто закатывает глаза и, развернувшись, направляется к городу.

– Не утруждайся, засранец.

Ардин снова появляется перед ним.

– Это было невежливо.

Промпто вздыхает.

– Послушай, чувак, если хочешь убить меня, не тяни – только сэкономишь мне время.

Ардин кривится в раздражении.

– Ты так легко впадаешь в уныние. Тонешь в своей тоске, хотя у тебя есть друзья, настолько близкие, что они готовы пожертвовать собой, чтобы спасти тебя. Ты…

– …И представить не могу, насколько мне повезло. Да, да, конечно. Слышал это раньше, рано или поздно услышу это снова.

Ардин замирает с выражением искреннего изумления на лице.

– Что ты сказал?

Промпто обходит его и засовывает руки в карманы.

– Ничего. Увидимся в следующий раз, как обычно…

Ардин хватает его за руку и разворачивает к себе.

– Ты знаешь о временных петлях?

Промпто открывает рот от удивления.

– Ты… для тебя тоже все повторяется?

– О, да. К моему огромному сожалению.

Руки Промпто сжимаются в кулаки.

– Так это из-за тебя у меня ни разу ничего не получилось?!

Ему плевать, что это ни к чему не приведет. Он бьет Ардина по лицу.

Все это время. Не он допускал ошибки. _Ардин_ мешал ему во всем.

– Я мог бы закончить все годы назад! – кричит он.

Ардину, кажется, наплевать, что его ударили.

– Ты знаешь, как прекратить это? Ты знаешь, из-за чего все начинается заново?

Промпто начинает смеяться и понимает, что выглядит совершенно безумным.

– О, да, я разобрался с этим уже о-о-очень давно. Если мне нужно, я могу легко начать все с начала, – и сейчас он почти уверен, что фраза «Братство не должно быть разбито» значит, что они все должны дожить до возвращения Нокта.

Теперь злится Ардин.

– Ты делал это намеренно?

– Да, конечно, мне, вроде как, приходилось, после того, как _кто-то_ продолжал убивать моих друзей! И посмотри-ка – похоже, пора сделать это еще раз.

Во взгляде Ардина полыхает такая ярость, что Промпто кажется, что он может сгореть в ней.

– Ты не сделаешь этого! Я ждал дольше, чем ты можешь даже представить, чтобы твой драгоценный Нокт исполнил пророчество, и я не дам тебе вмешаться, когда все почти закончилось!

Промпто смеется громче и призывает пистолет.

– Правда? Хочешь попробовать остановить меня? Удачи с этим.

Он наслаждается выражением лица Ардина, приставляя дуло к подбородку и спуская курок.

* * *

  
В первый же вечер, когда они разбивают лагерь, Промпто не слушает увещеваний Игниса и не идет спать. Он ждет, глядя в огонь. И, разумеется, появляется Ардин и усаживается в кресло Гладио. Явно видно, что он не в восторге от произошедшего.

Промпто разглядывает его в свете костра. Отблески пламени отражаются в глазах Ардина, из-за чего он выглядит сверхъестественным существом, каким и является.

– Они все должны выжить. Только при таком условии все прекратится, – говорит Промпто тоном, не терпящим возражений. – И Игнис не должен ослепнуть.

– Я никогда не заставлял его надевать Кольцо, – усмехается Ардин.

– Я уверен, что ты знаешь как избежать того, из-за чего он пойдет на это, – скалится Промпто.

– Возможно.

Промпто так сильно сжимает кулаки, что ногти впиваются в ладони.

– Слушай. Может быть, для тебя я всего лишь букашка, но я могу сделать так, что ты никогда не получишь того, чего так хочешь. В этой игре есть правила, о которых ты и не подозреваешь.

– Я уверен, что они есть, – Ардин откидывается на спинку кресла. – Так ты хочешь, чтобы с твоими друзьями все было в порядке? Как благородно. А еще, я уверен, ты заметил, что должно произойти, чтобы твой дорогой Ноктис взял себя в руки и принял свое предназначение. Как ты предлагаешь подтолкнуть его к этому?

– Очень просто, – говорит Промпто, как будто речь идет о чем-то неважном. – Ты можешь _почти_ убивать нас, сколько пожелаешь, – он не в восторге от этого, но понимает, что Ардин прав. Нокт не готов. Его нужно подтолкнуть.

Боги, Промпто чувствует себя таким мерзким манипулятором, но иного пути нет. Даже если он расскажет Нокту всю правду, это не поможет.

– Оракула нельзя спасти, – говорит Ардин.

Промпто смотрит ему прямо в глаза.

– Да ладно, я совершенно уверен, ты можешь сдержаться и не убивать ее.

Ардин качает головой.

– Ее судьба предопределена. Если она переживет завет с Левиафан, она все равно умрет, только медленнее и куда более мучительно.

Промпто сглатывает комок в горле.

– Но у них хотя бы будет время побыть вместе.

Ардин усмехается.

– Разумеется. Я думаю, что Ноктис будет счастлив, пока она будет с ним… но потом, когда он поймет, что ничего не может сделать, чтобы спасти ее, он будет раздавлен горем. Медленная и мучительная смерть любимого человека может сломать его. И я сомневаюсь, что он захочет покинуть ее, – взгляд Ардина холоден и тверд. – Я не позволю, чтобы отвлекаясь на нее, он свернул с предназначенного ему пути.

– Она не какая-то вещь, на которую нельзя отвлекаться! – взрывается Промпто, забывая, что не стоит повышать голос. – Она живой человек! Она даже пыталась помочь тебе!

– Это не меняет того факта, что она все равно умрет. Ее смерть в Альтиссии можно даже назвать милосердной.

– Черта с два!

– Промпто, – зовет его Игнис и выходит из палатки.

Ардин машет ему шляпой.

– Добрый вечер. Приятно снова _видеть_ тебя.

Промпто фыркает с отвращением.

Игнис приподнимает бровь.

– Это предполагалось как насмешка над моим будущим увечьем, Проклятый?

– А-а, так ты рассказал ему правду. Разумное решение, учитывая, что он куда лучший стратег, чем ты.

Промпто закатывает глаза.

– Чувак, мне что-то около пятидесяти лет – твои выпады против моего чувства собственного достоинства уже не попадают в цель.

Игнис пристально смотрит на него.

– _Пятьдесят_ лет?

Промпто пожимает плечами.

– Вообще-то сложно подсчитать, но да. Около того, – он меряет Ардина взглядом. – Ты не единственный хочешь покоя.

– Разумеется. Вернемся к делу?

* * *

  
Промпто видит, что Гладио и даже Игнис одаривают его очень странными взглядами, но все равно не может сдержать смех, когда в ледяной пещере за водопадом Нокт умудряется поскользнуться и сломать шею.

Он так устал. Теперь им помогает даже Ардин, но каким-то образом все снова катится в бездну.

В следующий раз все проходит удачнее, но Ардин отводит его в сторону в ту ночь, когда они заночевывают в трейлере все вместе.

– Могу я спросить, что случилось в прошлый раз?

Промпто может только рассмеяться.

– Не смотри на меня так. Нокт поскользнулся и сломал шею.

– Ну, разумеется, – вздыхает Ардин.

Потом все идет хорошо до – сюрприз – Альтиссии. Игнис воспринимает все, что он ему рассказал, как руководство к действию и делает что-то невероятное. Он полностью игнорирует эвакуацию и пытается увести Луну от алтаря. Когда Ардин пытается остановить его, он надевает Кольцо. Но результат у этого действия совсем другой.

Каким-то образом Игнис умудряется отбиться от Ардина. Когда Промпто добирается до них, Ардин рассеивается странным пурпурным дымом.

Впервые Луна выживает. Но это оказывается совершенно бессмысленным, потому что Кольцо забирает жизнь Игниса, а не только его зрение.

Когда Нокт приходит в себя, он счастлив увидеть Луну. Промпто оставляет их одних до того, как она рассказывает ему об Игнисе. Он не хочет присутствовать при этом.

Он как раз собирается призвать пистолет, когда Ардин выходит из-за угла и пронзает его мечом.

– Присматривай за своими друзьями, – шипит он, и Промпто проваливается во тьму.

* * *

  
Невозможно предотвратить то, что должно произойти. Промпто заставляет себя смириться с этим. Он решает просто попробовать улучшить то, что в его силах. Нокт и Луна не могут жить долго и счастливо, но, может быть, можно сделать что-то для Гладио и Игниса? Если кто и заслужил счастье, так это Игнис. Он столько раз умирал и страдал ради них. А Гладио… Промпто кажется, что он так ни разу и не оплакал своего отца.

Так что в этот раз, когда Нокт бормочет: «А это еще кто такая?» после их схватки с Аранеей, Промпто ухмыляется, глядя на Игниса.

Он подходит к нему поближе и шепчет:

– Ну уж точно не чья-то будущая подружка, – выражение лица Игниса бесценно, и Промпто подмигивает ему.

Когда они разбивают лагерь в Стейлиффской роще, ожидая наступления ночи, Промпто ставит одно кресло поближе к плите и предлагает его Аранее. Может, из этого ничего и не выйдет, но попробовать стоит.

Яростный взгляд, которым награждает его Игнис, ясно дает понять, что тот знает, что он задумал, но Промпто просто показывает ему два больших пальца.

Когда они добираются до Картаники, Промпто снова приходиться сделать все, чтобы заново сплотить их. Нокт горюет из-за смерти Луны, Гладио пылает от гнева, а Игнис пытается делать вид, что с ним все в полном порядке, но сейчас Промпто знает, что с ним происходит.

Так что Промпто садиться рядом с Ноктом и рассказывает ему про Прину и Луну, как они подтолкнули его подружиться с ним. Потом он говорит с Игнисом об истинном содержании Пророчества. И, в конце концов, когда они снова садятся на поезд, он подходит к Гладио.

– Знаешь, то, что у тебя есть долг, не значит, что ты не можешь быть человеком.

Гладио пытается отвязаться от него. Промпто не отступает. Он говорит и говорит. После тридцати – или около того – лет дружбы он знает, на какие точки надавить. Промпто думает, что за все эти годы он видел Гладио плачущим всего пару раз. Гладио плачет сейчас, когда его наконец-то прорывает, и он _наконец-то_ позволяет себе скорбеть о своем отце и обо всем, что произошло.

Ардин снова подстраивает все так, что Промпто сбрасывают с поезда. Но это представление для его друзей. Промпто снова встречается и разговаривает со своим чокнутым биологическим отцом. Но в разговоре с Аранеей он ведет себя немного иначе.

– Тебе нужно проводить больше времени с нами. Кажется, Игнис хотел поговорить с тобой о твоем боевом стиле, но не хотел отвлекать тебя.

А потом Ардин снова официально похищает его, но на этот раз не связывает, а – демоны его подери – предлагает ему присесть и спрашивает, хотел бы он выпить чая или кофе.

– Ты что, прикалываешься?

Ардин пожимает плечами.

– Твоих друзей не будет еще какое-то время. Неужели ты хочешь провести его в клетке, как в прошлые разы?

Промпто неохотно садится и соглашается на кофе, гадая, не собираются ли они просто сидеть здесь в неловком молчании.

Тогда Ардин достает шахматную доску.

– Ты серьезно, чувак?

– Надо же как-то убить время.

– Хорошо. Как угодно, – он и не надеется, что сможет выиграть, но за прошедшие годы он достаточно часто играл с Игнисом.

– Скажи мне, дорогой юноша, что ты будешь делать, когда все это закончится?

– Не знаю. Наверное, буду помогать отстраивать все заново. Потому что, ну, ты знаешь, кое-кто разрушил мир.

Ардин усмехается.

– Ты так говоришь, как будто мы так сильно отличаемся, и все же ты пал жертвой того же демона, что и я.

– Да неужто? – Промпто сбивает коня Ардина с больше силой, чем нужно. – Это какого еще?

– Времени, конечно, – Ардин, похоже, совсем не уделяет внимания игре. – Когда ты живешь достаточно долго, кажется, что время повторяется, даже если это не так. И, как ты прекрасно знаешь, вещи теряют свою значимость.

– Это не так.

Ардин смотрит на него, подняв бровь.

– Разве? Сколько раз ты терял своих друзей? Разве каждая их смерть ранила тебя так же, как первая? Разве ты ни разу не бросал жителей Альтиссии на произвол судьбы в погоне за шансом спасти дорогого Игниса? Ты бы не поступил так в самом начале. Время притупляет чувства.

Промпто сжимает переносицу. Он знает, что Ардин прав. Он терпеть не может то, что Ардин прав, но даже гнев его приглушен его усталостью, что только лишний раз доказывает _насколько_ Ардин прав.

– Что ж, неудивительно, что ты совсем слетел с катушек.

Ардин оглушительно смеется в ответ.

– Это точно, – он передвигает одну из своих фигур. – Это страшно, правда? То, что ты начинаешь понимать чудовище, которым считаешь меня?

Это не просто страшно. Это ужасает.

– Оу, не будь таким мрачным. Скоро мы оба выберемся из этих неприятностей.

Промпто опасается, что он прожил еще недостаточно долго, чтобы говорить « _скоро_ » о целом десятилетии.

Ардин направляет Нокта, и тот «спасает» его. Кристалл поглощает Нокта. И начинается долгое ожидание.

Промпто не допускает, чтобы его друзья отдалились друг от друга, как в первый раз, но все они очень заняты. Промпто особенно. Если ему останется этот мир, он хочет, чтобы он был в наилучшем состоянии.

Проходят месяцы и годы. Почти все идет как раньше.

…Кроме того случая, когда он встречает Игниса, которого он не видел уже довольно давно…

Промпто борется с желанием протереть глаза, потому что ему нужно некоторое время, чтобы понять, что перед ним действительно Игнис – просто Игнис с волосами, не уложенными гелем, а зачесанными на бок.

Это что-то новенькое.

Промпто скрещивает руки на груди и прищуривается, подходя к Игнису.

– Что это у тебя?

Игнис приподнимает брови

– Я тоже рад тебя видеть, Промпто.

– Нет, я серьезно. Чувак, в чем дело?

– С каких это пор тебя заботит, что я делаю со своими волосами?

– Просто за тридцать – кажется – лет ты ни разу не причесывал их так. Так что. _В чем дело_?

Игнис вздыхает, поправляет очки, и у него розовеют скулы.

О. _О-о-о_.

– Ауч, – ухмыляется Промпто. – Игнис, а не Аранее ли нравится, когда твои волосы уложены вот так? – Игнис краснеет еще сильнее, выдавая себя с головой. Промпто хлопает его по плечу. – Только не говори, что недоволен, что я подтолкнул вас.

Ладно, смущенный, покрасневший Игги – как раз то зрелище, которое не может не радовать его. В этом нет никаких сомнений.

– _Игги_! _Промпто_! – кричит Гладио и бежит им навстречу. – Как у вас дела?

– Я бы сказал, что у Игниса все замечательно!

– Промпто, клянусь...

– У него есть подружка. Он даже сменил прическу ради нее! – Промпто повышает голос так, чтобы каждый прохожий на улице услышал его. – _Это знак истинной любви!_

Игнис прячет лицо в ладонях.

– Ненавижу тебя.

Гладио смеется.

– Мои поздравления, Игги! И кто же эта счастливица? – он хлопает Игниса по спине, от чего тот едва не падает.

Игнис с независимым видом поправляет очки, но по нему видно, что он предпочел бы быть отсюда подальше.

– Аране-е-ея, – Промпто поигрывает бровями.

– Пожалуйста, хватит...

Промпто сжаливается над ним и замолкает. На сегодня. Он еще успеет его подразнить – у них впереди годы. И Промпто по-настоящему рад за Игниса. Он заслуживает чего-то хорошего в жизни, и он наконец-то получает это.

У Гладио тоже есть девушка, но Промпто пока не встречал ее.

Сам Промпто, честно говоря, пока не думал о том, чтобы познакомиться с кем-нибудь. Много попыток назад он решил, что будет ужасно полюбить кого-нибудь, а потом лишиться этой любви. Поэтому он остается один все эти десять лет.

Иногда его навещает Ардин. Поначалу Промпто думал, что он замышляет что-то, но потом понял, что Ардину просто скучно и нужна компания.

Промпто совсем не нравится, каким человечным он кажется со временем. И история его по-настоящему ужасна. Кто бы мог подумать, что когда-то он был как Луна?

И постепенно Промпто начинает больше злиться на брата Ардина, чем на него самого. Но, конечно, не извиняет Ардина сразу за все.

– А ты знаешь, в чем настоящая ирония этой длинной истории? – спрашивает Ардин.

– В чем?

Ардин улыбается непривычно грустно.

– Если бы у меня были такие друзья как вы, всего этого можно было бы избежать.

– Да… особенно, если бы все они были как Игнис.

Ардин усмехается.

– Знаешь, за все годы, что я живу, я не встречал верности, сравнимой с его. Сложно было решить – это похвально или же глупо. Он столько раз отдавал свою жизнь, чтобы спасти вас…

– Ты это мне говоришь? – фыркает Промпто. – Он умирал почти столько же раз, сколько я.

– О, да…

– Ардин, – Промпто вопросительно смотрит на него, – ты собираешься убить нас, когда мы выйдем из временной петли?

Ардин пристально смотрит на него. Он явно не ожидал такого вопроса. Он молчит некоторое время.

– Нет. Мне нет дела до вас. Мне нужен только Ноктис.

Повезло им.

Ну конечно. Никому из их не везет. Игнис заражается Скверной. Промпто хочет пристрелить что-нибудь, хочет найти Ардина и потребовать, чтобы тот объяснился. Но ему не представляется такая возможность. Потому что Игнис слишком практичен. Он не хочет ждать, рискуя превратиться раньше времени и ранить кого-нибудь.

Он полностью собран. Честно говоря, кажется, что ему больше жаль Промпто. А потом он неловко просит, чтобы Промпто снова подтолкнул их с Аранеей друг к другу. Тут Промпто хотя бы может улыбнуться.

Они вчетвером собираются в комнате Игниса. Они как раз обсуждают, кто сделает _это_ , когда Промпто моргает, и неожиданно Игнис стоит в центре комнаты с изумлением на лице и кожей, очищенной от следов болезни. А в воздухе тает золотистое сияние.

– Это что было? – спрашивает Гладио.

Разумеется. Ардин хочет начинать все заново не больше Промпто.

* * *

  
Наконец наступает этот день. День, который не похож ни на один до него. День, когда возвращается Нокт.

Ночь, которую они проводят вместе, сидя у костра, кажется ненастоящей. Прошло так много лет, и все они в порядке. Но радость от осознания этого недолгая. Скоро все изменится.

На какое-то мгновение Промпто хочет начать все заново еще раз, но он отгоняет это желание. Нокт примирился с тем, что он должен сделать. Он готов.

Но Промпто не готов. Промпто хочет кричать и проклинать небеса, потому что это нечестно. У него был миллион возможностей спасти их, но он не может спасти Нокта. Что бы он ни сделал, Нокт все равно умрет.

Но он должен держаться. Ради Нокта.

Они приходят в Инсомнию вместе.

«Братство невредимо».

Промпто вздрагивает, когда таинственный голос раздается у него в голове.

Он сделал это. Временная петля разорвана. Он счастлив. И он в ужасе.

Начиная с этого момента, если кто-то умрет, он умрет навсегда. Ему нужно быть осторожным.

Его сердце пропускает пару ударов, когда Кор встает под удар, нацеленный в Нокта, но он выживает.

А потом они сражаются с самим Инфернием. И Инферний смотрит прямо на него и кивает.

«Ты все сделал правильно. А сейчас освободите меня».

У Промпто столько вопросов, на которые, он знает, он никогда не получит ответ – но, по крайней мере, теперь он знает, кто стоял за всем этим. Ха. Бог Огня превратил его жизнь в ад. Кто лучше справился бы с этим?

Но это не должно было стать адом. Ифрит дал ему шанс спасти хотя бы двоих его друзей, и Промпто знает почему.

_«Братство не должно быть разбито»._

Ифрит очень силен. Если бы их не было рядом, Нокт мог бы и не справиться.

Но они побеждают.

Они побеждают и поднимаются по ступеням Цитадели. Они заходят в Тронный зал.

Даже когда он говорит с Ноктисом, Ардин смотрит на Промпто. И на его губах играет легкая улыбка.

Промпто больше не может злиться на него. Ардин заслужил покой.

Ардин насылает на них пурпурный туман, и одно ужасное мгновение Промпто думает, что Ардин солгал, что он собирается прикончить их прямо здесь и сейчас.

Но потом он просыпается, когда Игнис встряхивает его за плечо. И они идут за Ноктисом.

Промпто рад, что идет дождь. Он скрывает его слезы. Они втроем склоняются перед Ноктом, и он уходит.

Он сражается яростней, чем когда-либо. Он не намерен терять Игниса или Гладио сейчас.

Они побеждают. Сдерживают демонов до тех пор, пока внезапно их не остается вовсе.

Пистолет выпадает у Промпто из руки и ударяется о землю, потому что больше не может раствориться в воздухе. Промпто следует за ним, опускаясь на колени, и содрогается в рыданиях.

Игнис снова опускает руку ему на плечо, и тут же Гладио сжимает второе. Они стоят по обе стороны от него, обеспечивая молчаливую поддержку. А вокруг разливается свет восходящего солнца.

– Мужайся, Промпто, – хрипло шепчет Игнис. – Мы найдем свое место в этом новом мире.


End file.
